


Gossip Radio

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Gossip, La Liga, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Real Madrid CF, just plain old smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: Gossip Radio is a notorious blog running podcasts, photos and videos about your favourite footballers. The hosts, Carla and Diego, are two friends with many insider sources in the football community. They always get the best tips about gossip surrounding the players, and they never reveal their sources. No one actually knows who the hosts of this blog are, or who their informants are. All they will reveal is that sometimes tips come from football fans, and sometimes from someone much closer to the players. It is not known whether Carla and Diego are fans of any particular football club. They talk about clubs in Spain, in England, in France...but they are mostly obsessed with Spanish football. Their particular emphasis on Leo Messi might indicate that they are Barca fans, but they could be Real Madrid fans too! You can keep guessing.





	Gossip Radio

**Author's Note:**

> The first edition of Gossip Blog involves Leo Messi and Luis Suarez of FC Barcelona. Everyone knows they're very good friends. But are they more than that? Keep reading!

CARLA:

Hello darlings! It's Carla here. Welcome to our latest podcast - " _Well, that's one way to celebrate el clasico."_

 

Summer is here and, as you know, for us here at Gossip Radio, summer can be a time of mostly...boredom!

 

Yes, you heard that right. Summer means no football (although there is that small international tournament coming up soon), and no football means well - what else is there to do in life?

 

Here at Gossip Radio, me and my bestie Diego use the summer to go over what has gone on in the past season. Of course we watch out for any sightings of our favourite players. When there is no international tournament, they can be found on beaches and yachts, flaunting those hard bodies on the deck and leaving us to wonder about just what they get up to below deck. After all, after a season of hard work, we know our favourite millionaires have the time and the resources to get up to a whole lot.

 

For example, we would love to speculate on what exactly besties Leo and Kun are up to in Argentina - besides getting ready for the World Cup of course! Why? Have  _you_ heard something?

 

Or if eternal frenemies - and Spain teammates - Gerard Pique and Sergio Ramos are...well...what might be the status of  _that_  relationship? I certainly haven't heard anything, have  _you_?

 

Today's podcast though, sees us going back a little bit. To a time far, far away. No, it's not one of our Vintage Gossip segments. This one is not that ancient, although it  _feels_  ancient at this point. In fact, this is just about the last clasico. Which happened sooooo long ago - three whole weeks ago.

 

I am sure I don't have to remind you all, my football fanatic darlings, of what exactly happened during el clasico. Well, to be honest, I have to think a little bit because it was a a match filled with CHAOS.

 

We like that. We like chaos. Especially when something happens that reveals a little bit more than our darling footballers might have intended. They are  _so_  annoyingly secretive, aren't they?

 

Moving on, who could forget the moment that Lionel Messi and Sergio Ramos came together in a violent clash of bodies, earning one of them an instant yellow card. But the surprising thing? That  _Leo_  was the one who made the tackle on Sergio, and the one who got the card! See, el clasico can still surprise us, after all these years.

 

But the interesting thing is, what happened afterwards - after the match, that is. Diego my friend, did you or did you not speak to someone, who spoke to someone, who might know something?

DIEGO:

 

Yes, yes I did a couple of days ago. And, as usual, I am sorry I cannot reveal my source. We talked about the exciting matches of the season and of course el clasico came up. We talked about how Leo fouled Ramos, how he was pissed that Ramos had fouled his good friend Luis Suarez in the first place, and had attempted to take revenge for it.

CARLA:

 

Yes, and Luisito was pleased? Or not?

 

DIEGO:

 

Oh,  _not._ Definitely not.

 

CARLA:

 

Tell me more.

 

DIEGO:

 

My friend told me that Luisito and Leo had a huge shouting match after it all finished. Luis objected to Leo risking himself to protect him. 

 

CARLA:

 

Awww. These two are really good friends aren't they?

 

DIEGO:

 

Well, according to my friend, they are a little bit more than friends.

 

CARLA:

 

Er...neighbours?

 

DIEGO:

 

Don't be so coy mi amor!

 

CARLA:

 

I'm listening...

 

DIEGO:

 

How do I put this? There is a certain attraction between our two protagonists. An attraction that Luis accepts, but that Leo denies. This makes Luis very anxious and worried for Leo, any time he is on the pitch.

 

CARLA:

 

Oh my god. Luis is in love with Leo?

 

DIEGO:

 

I don't know if it's love, but it's definitely a closely related emotion. Anyway, ask me what happened after the shouting match.

 

CARLA:

 

Oooh. What happened after the shouting match...?

 

DIEGO:

 

Our informant this week, by the way, is someone very close to the team. With a lot of access. It's not just some random fan who happened by and clicked a photo or overheard something.

 

CARLA:

 

Diego!

 

DIEGO:

 

What, mi amor?

 

CARLA:

 

What happened after the shouting match??

 

DIEGO:

 

Well our dear, super well-connected informant didn't go into too much...graphic...detail, but he did say the team left the locker room to give the two feuding besties some space. And then, someone might have seen, or  _heard_ , that the fight took quite a different turn soon after. After all, Luisito had been lusting after Leo for quite some time, and in the heat of the moment...

 

                                                             ****

 

"I hate this," Leo said, chewing on his lower lip sulkily.

 

He had slumped down on one of the benches, body flushed and pink, hair soaked in sweat. Luis hated it too. As he looked down at Leo he could feel his anger evaporating away. What had been the point of all this? They'd held on with ten men, it had felt like a victory even though it had been a draw. It had been a good last el clasico for Andres. The Real Madrid players were super unhappy and pissed. What else could you ask for? What was the point of fighting so disagreeably that all their teammates had seen fit to just leave the locker room to them?

 

But Luis had been angry, deeply angry with the way Leo had gone after Ramos. It was Luis' strong opinion that Leo should stay away from Ramos, on the pitch and in life, as far as possible. It didn't help that there were always rumours about Leo and Ramos floating around, rumours that Leo refused to comment on. In short, Luis hated that guy. Hated that he had fouled him and then acted holier than thou. But what he'd hated the most was that Leo had decided to do something about it.

 

Leo argued that it couldn't be helped, that he just lost it. It happened to everyone, and it happened to him too. Sometimes. It was el clasico. Everyone was emotional. 

 

"You never defended me before," Luis said, and Leo had given him a look. A look that said everything. A look that acknowledged that Luis was thinking about someone. Someone that Leo  _had_ defended. Someone that Leo had been so very fond of. Someone who had abandoned Leo but that Leo still loved so very much. So much more than he loved Luis.

 

It was very confusing. Luis closed his eyes. He had to admit to himself that this wasn't Leo's fault. He was mad, about so many things. Jealous of so many of Leo's friends and lovers, real and imaginary. And it was because, he had never dared...could never dare...

 

He moved closer and gave Leo his hand. Leo took it and he pulled him up. Leo stood close to him, not attempting to back away at all. Looked him straight in the eyes. Their naked torsos were just on the edge of touching, and Luis could feel his skin vibrating with the closeness of Leo. Trying to run away from him and fuse itself with Leo's sweat-slicked skin.

 

"I don't even know why you're mad at me," Leo said, his voice a soft drawl, tired and lazy. Luis could feel his breath on his mouth because he was so close. And because Leo's breath entered him this way, this easily, the next thing he knew...

 

Leo's mouth was soft, yet firm, like eating a fruit that was just ripe enough. Luis bit, gently. Leo let out a soft, surprised gasp, and then opened up, inviting him in. Luis swept his tongue inside Leo's mouth, trying to catch that tongue of his, slippery, playful. They tangled together for a few blissful moments, not even realising how their bodies were following suit - Leo's leg wrapped tightly around Luis' waist, Luis' hands gripping Leo's ass - until they were both hard, grinding up against each other, gasping for breath.

 

Luis opened his eyes to find Leo staring at him, eyes hot and close. Their mouths were open, pressed together, tongues ready to feast on each other again. He bent his head and took a mouthful of Leo's smooth, white neck in his mouth, sucked gently. Leo whimpered, trembling slightly in his arms. That sound urged him on even more. He sucked harder at the silky skin. Dropped lower, extending his tongue and licking Leo's skin from neck to waist.

 

He dropped to his knees, holding on to Leo's waist, head leaning against that flat stomach, aware - but wanting to savour the moment, wanting to not lose it too quickly - of Leo's hard cock. All he wanted to do was reach inside and...

 

He felt Leo grip his hair, press him down on his crotch. He nudged Leo away, kept nudging him, until he was sitting down on one of the benches. 

 

Roughly he spread Leo's legs wide, as wide as they would go. The bulge in his shorts was big and hard.

 

Leo's cock was in his mouth and nothing else mattered.

 

Luis felt like he was underground. He could hear Leo's moans, they were loud and broken. And he could hear the sound he was making. Obscene, slurping up and down Leo's cock. He was voracious. Someone had told him once that he made love like he played football - with aggression and passion, like a starving man, like his life depended on it.

 

Leo was so aroused that he felt disoriented. For some reason Luis had been mad at him about what had happened on the field, which was very rare. But as they had argued - until all their teammates had just given up and left them alone - Leo felt like he began to understand. There was so much insecurity in Luisito. No matter what, there was part of him that felt like an outsider, that felt like Leo didn't love him the way he loved Leo. Leo was aware of this, not because of anything anyone had said, but because he tended to notice little things about people he considered his friends. Often he noticed things without his friends realising it.

 

So in the middle of their fight he'd seen the light, so to speak. He had a feeling of what was coming next. Luis' heightened emotions and overreaction, the heat between them, something that had been building for a while.

 

But even Leo couldn't have predicted just how Luis would go about it.

 

He gripped Luis' hair. He wanted...he  _wanted_...

 

Well he wanted Luis to fuck him...but he was about to come, because Luis was swallowing his cock deep, and Leo couldn't help thrusting in deep, deep inside Luis's mouth, down his throat.

 

And then the next moment, Luis had withdrawn, and now his tongue was inside him, pressing in, twisting this way and that. Leo knew they were in the locker room, but he was crying out full-throated. 

 

_Luis ohhhhhh._

And Luis seemed more and more aroused, lapping up and down his entrance, now using his fingers to spread it open carefully and inserting his tongue into the space. Methodically, he drove in and pulled out, over and over again, until Leo was moaning/crying out, thrashing.

 

"Luis," he managed to whisper, "Luis."

 

_Did he want to stop?_

Luis was confused. He was so engulfed in Leo, in eating him out, sucking his cock, revelling in the taste that was Leo. Leo was moaning and crying out in pleasure - in a way that Luis could have never imagined or hoped for, it made him so happy - and then he was tugging on his hair, whispering his name, like he wanted him to stop. So he did, and he looked up at Leo.

 

"Please," Leo said, tear tracks all over his beautiful face.

 

Luis frowned.

 

"Please," Leo repeated, and then he put his hand on Luis' face. Luis closed his eyes, startled by this gentlest of touches. Everything had been so rough so far.

 

"I want..." Leo hesitated, voice low and unsure.

 

Luis took Leo's hand in his, eyes still closed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Leo right now.

 

"What do you want baby?" he managed to get out, voice sounding broken.

 

He felt Leo's hand tighten in his.

 

"I want you, inside me."

 

Leo was before him, body limp with pleasure, yet taut with anticipation. Wanting him... _him._ Begging him to be inside him. Luis wasn't waiting for a second invitation.

 

He lifted Leo up, and immediately Leo wrapped his legs around him, and Luis loved this so much that a moment or two just passed with him standing there feeling the weight of Leo's body on him, his grip on him, feeling the sensation of Leo tugging on his head.

 

But then the urgency of the moment overtook him, and it was a cold, metallic locker, Leo's pale, perfect body against it, and his hands roaming all over it hungrily. His cock was hard, leaking, pressing up against Leo's gorgeous ass, ready to enter, ready to fuck. And then Leo's whisper - 

 

_please_

Luis had one hand on Leo's ass, spreading the cheeks. The other hand went under his arm and snaked up his chest, gripping powerfully. His mouth was close to his ear, and he growled deep like an animal, before swallowing his ear. His cock entered him, and Leo cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face.

 

But Luis didn't stop, slow down, or say anything soothing. He growled again, louder, and pushed in.

 

Leo could feel both of Luis' muscular powerful arms - he loved this about him - holding him up, pushing his head down, his spine down, so that he was able to fuck in and out of him, ride him, which was getting easier and less painful the more he did it.

 

He wasn't going to do it gently. He was  _fucking_ him. The rhythm was quick and brutal, his cock driving in and out, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Leo moaned continuously, more so when he felt Luis leaving small, sharp bites all over his neck and his shoulder.

 

It was in this moment - when they were fully in the rhythm, Luis pounding in and out aggressively, and Leo opening up and thrusting back and forth - that the door suddenly opened, and with it a sharp, cold draft. 

 

"Oh shit!" the intruder cried out, and the door banged shut again.

 

Leo noticed that Luis didn't stop. He didn't even hesitate for one second, didn't stop to consider the moments passed between the initial shocked cry and the banging shut of the door, didn't stop to think about the fact that they were fucking right here - up against the locker, right in front of the doors to the room. That if someone else were to...

 

Luis lifted him up a bit, so that his cheek was pressed against the cold locker. He raised his arms above his head, pinned him to the surface, holding his two wrists with one hand. A powerful grip, that sent fresh chills down Leo's spine. With the other hand, he grabbed Leo's waist. He fucked him harder, slower but harder. Deeper. Every thrust he made, Leo let out a loud groan. Every thrust he made, there was the metal sound of their bodies banging into the locker. It was rough, and loud.

 

Luis knew someone had come in, had seen them. He was past the point of caring. The only thing he was aware of was his cock driving into Leo, that feeling of  _inside Leo._ Some part of his brain was thinking about the fact that they'd been seen. He didn't care. Let them see.

 

He fucked Leo harder. He wanted to go deeper. He wanted to disappear. Leo was driving him crazy with his beautiful body, and his filthy moans. He thrust in and out faster.

 

They cried out each other's names. Luis came first, hit by a wave that ripped through his whole body and emptied itself into Leo. He came, and he came, and he came. His cum dripped out of Leo, there was so much. And then as he gripped Leo's cock, Leo came too, crying out his name.

 

The first thing he did was turn Leo around and kiss him. Kissed him all over his face, and then his mouth.

 

Finally they showered and left together. Leo was sure they got strange looks from some of the staff. But he wasn't too worried because his heart was soaring. They walked in near silence to the underground parking garage. This was normal, as they always carpooled. Luis walked a bit quicker, a bit in front. It was his car today, he already had his keys in his hand.

 

All Leo wanted to do was reach out and grab Luis' hand. Hold his hand,  _how sweet_. He shook himself out of it. Luis looked back at him then, and smirked a little, like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

                                                        ****

 

CARLA:

 

I cannot believe my ears!

 

DIEGO:

 

Mi amor, we here at Gossip Radio - along with all our fans and friends - are body language experts, wouldn't you say? Out of necessity!

 

CARLA:

 

Definitely. But what's your point?

 

DIEGO:

 

My point is, why can't you believe it? We've all seen the body language of Luis and Leo together on the pitch.

 

CARLA:

 

Oh that's not the part that's unbelievable. The unbelievable part is someone actually walking in on them, in the locker room, while they're...

 

DIEGO:

 

Well, as we like to say here at Gossip Radio - you don't have to believe it. We tell you what we've heard, and you make up your own mind. Isn't that what we always say?

 

CARLA:

 

Indeed it is, my darling. And with that, we are signing off for now. Hope you enjoyed that and, we know it's summer and there's no club football, but we have eyes and ears near and far. And we'll be bringing you all the  _hot_ gossip from all over the world. Thank you again to all who send us tips, keep doing that darlings. We're counting on you! Love and kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know if you'd like "gossip" about any players in particular. Your comments will be hugely appreciated. xoxo


End file.
